Paul's Poetry
by Beautybecks
Summary: Paul's feelings about himself, Daniel and Jack
1. Daniel: Clueless

Paul's Poetry  
Daniel: Clueless  
  
I'm sat here watching him  
But he's just reading his books  
Oblivious to everything around him  
Oblivious to his handsome looks  
He's so passionate about his work  
It's a side of him I love to see  
He throws himself into his work  
But he'll still make time for me  
I've lost count of all the times  
I've found myself staring  
It's a blessing and a curse  
To have a friend so caring  
We're friends but that's it  
Friends but nothing more  
How can he not know  
That he's the most gorgeous thing, I ever saw  
He'd laugh if he read this  
He'd say the spelling, grammar, sentence structure, punctuation etc was wrong  
But I can't imagine my life without him  
To him I will always belong  
But I have a rival  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel's so-called 'friend'  
But O'Neill just teases Daniel  
It drives me round the bend  
I know O'Neill has a crush on him  
Daniel is so cute it's impossible not to  
But still he doesn't realise  
But surely soon he's got to  
I wish O'Neill would stop bullying Daniel  
Quit with all the macho crap  
I'm not at all like O'Neill  
Instead I'm brimming full with loving sap  
But still he can't see  
The way that I feel  
O'Neill keeps on hurting him  
I try my best to heal  
He doesn't know why O'Neill teases him  
He doesn't know what I know  
He doesn't know how I worship him  
He doesn't know this is so  
He doesn't know  
Can't even guess  
But there's one way out  
Of this horrid mess  
He's so sweet, so naïve  
He doesn't have a clue  
He doesn't know, that I love him so  
So there's only one thing left to do  
  
He's clueless  
So I'll tell him


	2. O'Neill: Cocky

Paul's Poetry  
O'Neill: Cocky

O'Neill, the so called best friend of Daniel  
O'Neill the middle aged bully  
O'Neill the supposed colonel to Daniel  
O'Neill. I understand him fully  
Just because he hasn't told him  
Just because he may not know  
O'Neill acts like a pig to Daniel  
Because his crush on him scares him so  
O'Neill so doesn't deserve Daniel.  
All he has done is cause him pain  
O'Neill turned from him, no explanation why  
And left Daniel out in the rain  
So what if they're friends?  
O'Neill is completely out of order  
There is no excuse for his macho-crap  
Just 'cause he's afraid to cross the border  
But what if O'Neill did cross that line?  
What a horrid event that would be  
Him and Daniel are not written in the stars  
Daniel is destined to be with me  
O'Neill is hiding from the truth  
Too scared to admit how he's feeling  
O'Neill keeps turning Daniel away  
Putting him on the hook. For me to reel in  
But when it comes to getting results on the field  
O'Neill can't be described as bad  
Does he ever listen to his conscience?  
In fact it's really quite sad  
I doubt he even has a conscience  
He tries to ignore Daniel with his heart so pure  
O'Neill is a colonel. Hard and unfeeling  
But still Daniel he tries to lure  
O'Neill and I are rivals  
Unspoken but we know  
Rivals for Daniel  
But Daniel doesn't realise this is so  
Daniel deserves better than a middle aged man  
O'Neill would treat him like a piece of meat  
Daniel deserves better. To be cared for and loved  
O'Neill doesn't deserve to be loved by a man so sweet  
O'Neill gets jealous, possessive, obsessed  
O'Neill acts dumb, acts like he doesn't care  
O'Neill ordered me to stay away from Daniel  
But I won't obey. So I'll have to beware  
I know about O'Neill. He knows about me  
But on each other we will never tell  
Because if we told on each other  
We'd be telling on ourselves as well  
O'Neill may be cocky

But at least he won't tell


	3. Paul: Coward

Paul's Poetry  
Paul: Coward  
  
Welcome to my life  
A life of loneliness fear and dread  
I dread the day yet fear it more  
That I'm told Dr Jackson is dead  
I've known him for years now  
For me it was love at first sight  
But I've never told him  
Kept him in the dark, away from the light  
I live a secret life  
All inside of my head  
Where I am the happiest man alive  
Because I wake up everyday with Daniel sharing my bed  
I don't know if he likes me that way  
I haven't got the guts to ask  
I can't tear him away from his beloved books  
So instead: My love I mask  
I want to tell him  
I know he would never abandon me  
He'd stay my friend, but I want more  
I want to be his lover see  
If only I could tell him  
I will tell him some day soon  
And when he says he feels the same  
We will both be over the moon  
We'll ride off into the sunset  
As happy as can be  
Together forever, loving and caring  
Forever: just him and me  
We'd have the perfect life  
I just want to be there for him  
I love him with all my heart  
Surely that's no sin  
But what if I tell?  
And his heart fills with hate  
He turns from me. I'm all alone  
I couldn't life with that fate  
Or if he remains my friend  
And I can only look, not touch  
To see his handsome face each time  
It's getting all too much  
But if I didn't see him  
I would go insane  
I need to see him  
He brings color to my world so plain  
I can't tell him, it's for the best  
Even if it makes me cry  
He doesn't know that I'm thinking  
We'd make a great couple: him and I  
  
But I'm a coward  
So I won't tell him 


End file.
